Christmas with the Black Family
by Han-22x
Summary: A typical Christmas with the Black Family - Sirius clashes with his relatives, and gets the punishment.


**This story is dedicated to the Black Family (i.e. Hollie, Ellie, Beth, Jemma, Raz and Jess) **

**Have a great Christmas :)  
**

It was quite cold, very elegant, and rather impersonal – but then again, so were they.

While other family's swapped presents, homemade cards and mince pies, whilst other families hugged, kissed and sang Christmas carols – this family, the Black family, carried themselves with the usual dignity, formality and aloofness.

Dinner was a dignified affair, as the members of this Noble house sat around the large dining table – being served by numerous house elves – serving the delicacies only the upper classes could enjoy. At the beginning, chatter was limited, but as the champagne glasses were refilled, laughter started and arguments were formed. It would be a lie to say all the family loved each other, and enjoyed each others company, but they were all very similar, and the similarities meant that they shared a bond. A bond which, when threatened, proved to be very strong.

At the head of the table, sat Druella Black, her long black hair tied back in an elegant style, wearing a deep red dress which matched exactly with the colour of the red wine in her glass. She was smirking whilst talking to her sister-in-law Walburga, who was directly to her right – both were discussing Mudbloods, and how dreadfully accepted they appeared to be nowadays.

"Can you possibly imagine, dear Walburga, the other day – one actually went up to me, asked me the directions to Twilfitt and Twattings!"

"I know, Druella – they are becoming frightfully forward, almost as if they're the _same_ as us!"

Next to his mother sat young Regulus Black – not yet 11 years old, wearing a black suit, and who's black hair was painfully formed into the latest style. His dark eyes were watching his mother and aunt talk; it was obvious he was hanging onto every word. Every once in a while, he nodded eagerly in agreement to what they were saying. Who could blame the boy for becoming a Death Eater, when he was raised in such a family? While other boys of his age were playing with their new toys, he was having pureblood elitism drummed into his mind.

Sirius came next, lounging rebelliously in his chair. He was 12 years old, bravely wearing a Gryffindor tie – despite his mother's attempts to curse it off, it had remained tied around his neck. His long brown hair hung loose, messily arranged. He hadn't touched his food, preferring to glare at his relatives, and occasionally shove his younger brother. He was ignored by all his family, save for dear Dromeda who sat diagonally opposite, and Uncle Alphard – who was friendly to everyone. Dromeda kept sending him warm smiles, which he returned, while not returning the fierce looks directed at him from the girl sitting opposite him.

Opposite Sirius sat Bellatrix Black, who, at 20 years old had just left Hogwarts. All past affectionate relations with the two had ceased, and she sat glowering at him – the Gryffindor blood traitor. Her hair was also loose, but she was wearing green – an arrogant boast of her own former Hogwarts house, Slytherin. Her sisters, who sat on either side of her, had given up trying to make conversation with her – so concentrated was she on making snide comments on Sirius' Gryffindor tie, and making malicious remarks on his blood traitor friends. She was watching in spiteful pleasure, as Sirius got more and more wound up. On her finger was a gleaming wedding ring – she was engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange. The life she was to eventually become completely submerged in – one filled with the Dark Arts – had it already begun? Was there something hiding behind the smirk she wore on her face?

On her left, opposite Regulus, sat Andromeda, 18 years old – in her final years at Hogwarts, her soft brown hair falling as curls on her shoulders. She talked with Narcissa over Bella's head, and every once in a while sent an apologetic smile at Sirius – he was her favourite cousin, and she was his. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with the prejudiced pureblood remarks scattered around the table – she couldn't bring herself to join in the conversation of her mother and aunt Walburga. Instead, she kept looking nervously at her hands, and avoided all eyes apart from Sirius and Cissy. When she returned to Hogwarts in the New Year, she would have a boyfriend waiting for her – a Muggle born one, Ted Tonks.

Narcissa sat on the other side of her elder sister, Bella, and the contrast between the two was startling. While Bella was dressed in dark colours, with quite untidy black hair – Cissy was wearing a light blue dress and had her long white blonde hair perfectly straight, hanging on her shoulders. While Bella's eyes were very dark, hiding secrets no one would know about – Cissy's eyes were blue and crystal clear – innocently open wide. She was 16 years old, but had the expression of someone much older. As Bella laughed rowdily, gulping back the elf made wine, Cissy sat perfectly still, almost like a china doll – and ate only sparingly. She talked only to her sister, Dromeda, and ignored Sirius – despite her quietness, she had been sucked into the world of pureblood superiority by her parents. She longed to escape the table, and retire to her bedroom alone – where she could read the letter that had arrived for her this morning – her name and address written in elegant handwriting. The handwriting she recognised immediately as Lucius Malfoy's.

On the left of Andromeda was her Uncle Alphard. He, unlike the majority of the Blacks, did not take blood purity too seriously, and although he was rather snobbish and sometimes arrogant – he was quite the joker. He smiled and chatted with everyone, even Sirius – he didn't care if the boy was a Gryffindor. Sirius liked his Uncle Alphard – everyone did – and liked him even more when he saw him pull a face secretly at Druella and Walburga – when their pureblood conversation got a little bit carried away.

On the other end of the table sat Orion and Cygnus Black. Orion, husband to Walburga, was talking to Cygnus, Druella's husband, about the deteriorating state of the Ministry - how Mudbloods were getting higher positions to purebloods. Both had had rather too much Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, and their discussion was rather loud and animated – Cygnus was banging his fist on his table to get his point across, whilst Narcissa looked on in distaste, eyeing the empty wine bottles with disgust.

"I've had enough!"

The buzz of conversation quietened down to dead silence, everyone's heads swivelled to look at the speaker – Sirius.

He glared at them all, before continuing.

"I hate this prejudiced family! I hate it all, the belief that you're all so perfect, so completely superior to everyone else! I'm fed up of it; I'm fed up of you all!"

He got up quickly, almost knocking over his chair.

Bellatrix stood up, eyes glinting maliciously. She was 8 years older than him, but she would still not see anything wrong with cursing him to oblivion.

"You filthy blood traitor!" she snapped. "You're a disgrace to the family, making friends with Mudbloods and half-bloods! They don't deserve to have magic – surely you must know this-"

But Sirius, who would not let the family see his tears, and because he was so furious – had ran out of the room.

Bellatrix, almost screaming, pulled out her wand and ran after him.

Seeing Bellatrix's livid face, and fearing somewhat for his nephew, Alphard chased after her, pulling his wand out as well.

Andromeda, who had sat stock still during the heated exchange, burst into tears and ran from the room – her mind still on the Hufflepuff Muggle-born who had stolen her heart. In concern, Narcissa rose, and after smoothing her dress of creases, followed her dear Dromeda calmly upstairs.

The adults looked at each other, and all stood up at the same time.

"Well, I think we should probably be going, Druella", said Walburga – her husband nodded. Little Regulus clung onto his mother's hand, completely bewildered by what had just happened.

Druella snapped her finger, and two house elves appeared immediately, bowing for their mistress.

"Fetch our guest's cloaks at once" she snapped. When they had gone, she looked at her remaining guests apologetically.

"So sorry you have to leave, but yes, I think it's probably for the best. Bellatrix gets awfully carried away sometimes".

"That boy – I don't know what's wrong with him", said Orion – Sirius's father. "Don't worry. We'll make sure he's punished".

The men shook hands, and the women kissed each other lightly on the cheek. The guests put on their cloaks, buttoned Regulus up in his, and stepped outside into the cold night. It was snowing, the ground underneath them was icy, and a ferocious wind howled.

Sirius appeared behind them, pushing past the host and hostess, expression moody.

"So, Sirius, we'll see you at home", said Walburga, smiling coldly – a smile that was mirrored by her husband. "Do hurry, won't you, dear?"

The family disapparated, holding tightly onto Regulus, who was transported by Side-along apparition, and leaving Sirius standing there in his thin cloak, shivering. Sirius turned towards his Aunt and Uncle, who had been standing on the doorstep of their house, but found that the door had been slammed in his face.

Sirius, pushing his hair out of his face, started the 10 mile journey home, slipping on the ice as he walked down the drive.


End file.
